Just A Memory
by ParisAmour
Summary: To lose a child is devastating. But to have one taken, never knowing if they live or how they are, can destroy lives. Years later, their son comes back. But can they rebuild what they should have had, what was taken from them? Can they be a family?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Prologue

"Harry! Have you seen Siri?" Ginny ran into the Burrow's garden, frantic. The look of sheer panic on her face set the rest of her family into a frenzy. Harry jumped from his seat, racing towards the orchard where his son was supposed to have been playing with his brothers and cousins.

The Weasley men followed Harry while the women went inside to ask the girls if they had seen Sirius anywhere.

Several minutes later all twenty-two Weasleys met up in the front room. Sirius was no where to be found.

"Percy, Dad, contact Kingsley immediately. Ron, George, Bill, Charlie, you'll come with me and we're going to search every inch of the land within a ten mile radius for Sirius. Mom, Fleur, we need you to stay here in case Sirius comes back if he just wandered off and watch the kids. Ginny, Hermoine contact everyone we know."

"What do you mean _if_ he wandered off, Harry?" Ginny's voice rose an octave, tears filling her eyes.

"You know what he means as well as the rest of us, Ginny." Ron's voice was low, serious, and dark.

"Let's get a move on." Bill headed out the door, followed closely by his brothers.

Percy and Mr. Weasley we're at the ministry within seconds while Fleur and Mrs. Weasley did their best to occupy the other children and keep them calm. Ginny and Hermoine stayed at the dinning table, writing short, quick notes to everyone they knew letting them know that Sirius was missing, if you have seen him, and if you do please contact us right away. They made it to the owl post in record time and spent a fortune sending the notes across the country.

They went home to comfort their other children, praying that someone would answer immediately and Sirius would come home safe and sound before the night was through.

But the hours dragged on, Percy and Mr. Weasley came back from the Ministry, destitute, shoulders slumped. Bill, George, Charlie, Ron, and Harry came in a little after midnight, dirty and depressed. Their clothes were torn, mud coated their hair, and their shoulders sagged in despair.

The owls began to arrive early the next morning. Each more depressing then the one before it. All saying the same thing. We haven't seen Sirius. We will let you know if we do right away. Let us know if there is anything we can do.

Then the one that changed everything.

You will never see your son again. You took mine, now I take yours. He will become your own worst enemy. He will do what the Dark Lord could not. He will take over the world.

Thirteen year old Sirius James Potter had been kidnapped, and with no leads, he would remain gone forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**7 years later**

The sound of an owl pecking at the window filled the otherwise silent household of the Potter family. The small snowy owl began shrieking in an effort to be let in and complete its mission. The screeching finally disturbed the blissful sleep of one Ginny Potter.

She rolled over onto her back, staring at the ceiling while the owl's screeching slowly breached the fog-induced barrier caused by sleep. She didn't want to leave the comfort of her bed and the warmth of her husband lying beside her. But as the owl continued its racket, she had no choice but to crawl out of bed to let the stupid bird in.

On the way, she grabbed Harry's green robe and pulled it on over her black silk pajamas.

"Stop your screeching." Ginny grumbled, unlatching the kitchen window for the small bird.

The owl swooped in, landing gracefully on the kitchen table. She stuck out her leg and waited patiently for Ginny to untie the letter anchored there. Ginny smiled to herself, thinking of how much the beautiful owl reminded her of the late Hedwig. Ginny untied the letter, absently stroking the owl's head.

She slipped into one of the chairs, unfurling the letter. The owl affectionately rubbing her head against Ginny's arm. She realized it was a yellow envelope curled up to look like a scroll, and a delicate auburn eyebrow rose when she ripped it open and pictures fell out with a tiny slip of paper.

The words on the paper made her heart freeze.

I thought you might like to see what your grandchild looks like. I'm sorry you can't meet him.

_All my best wishes._

Her hands shaking, she scrambled to collect the pictures, flip them over and righted. Tears began to fill her eyes when she saw the familiar head of messy black hair on a small toddler of no more than three.

The pictures were varied parts of his life. The first one, he sat in the grass, butterflies flying around him, beautiful azaleas, roses, irises, and gardenias surrounding him. He wore little blue jean and a small green shirt, bare foot. He was smiling and waving.

In another one, he sat in a tub of water, splashing with a yellow duck clutched in one fist, no more than two years old.

Another, had a new born infant wrapped in a blue blanket with the same black hair.

And yet, another had the same boy a few months later dressed in a blue one piece, standing, using the couch for support. He grinned up at the person behind the camera.

One had him crawling across the floor. Another he was asleep in his crib, cuddling with a white plushy owl. He was sitting in a high chair in baby food in another.

The final picture was a family portrait. The little boy was dressed in black jeans, an emerald green shirt with a black suit coat over it, and small black loafers.

He sat in the lap of a young woman, her arms around him, hands resting in his lap, his hands on top of hers. The young woman was dressed in a black summer dress with bright green designs. Her white blonde hair was put in a messy bun. Her and the little boy had the same bright turquoise eyes. They even had identical smiles.

And there her son stood. His hands on the woman's shoulders, a huge grin on his face, dressed just like the little boy. Siri looked just like his father at twenty, without glasses and scar.

Siri had the same strong jaw, long, straight nose, the same broad, strong shoulders, the same grin, his emerald eyes even twinkled the same. Siri's casual, determined, and proud stance was even the same.

She clutched the picture in her hands, the tears falling unchecked again.

Her eyes focused on the wedding bands.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed, jumping up, sending the chair crashing to the ground. She raced through the house, slamming into the bedroom within seconds just as Harry leaped out of bed, wand at the ready, slamming his glasses on his face.

"What is it? Did someone break in? Deathea-" Ginny slammed into his chest, ending his rapid fire question stream abruptly. He automatically wrapped his arms around her.

"Ginny, what-"

She shoved the picture that was still clutched in her hand in his face. He pulled his head back, his eyes going wide. Then he focused on the picture.

"Mom, Dad! What's going on? Are you alright?" Lily, James, and Albus came bursting in, their wands at the ready. All in pjs. All with bed head.

Ginny and Harry didn't respond. Harry's attention was solely on the picture, while Ginny's was on Harry's expressive face. The color slowly drained from his face, his green eyes becoming more apparent in his pale skin.

Lily's short red hair was matted to one side of her head, the other sticking up in all directions. She wore one of her dad's old quidditch jerseys and a pair of gym shorts. Albus and James both had the same messy black hair as their father sticking up in all directions. They both only had a pair of plaid pajama pants on, similar to their father's although all were in different colors. James was the tallest of the three, with the same brown eyes as his mother. While Albus's eyes were exact replicas of his father, he even wore glasses, although the frames were square rather than round.

"Is that…?" Harry whispered, straightening his crooked glasses.

Ginny nodded, the tears falling down her cheeks once again. Harry's eyes filled with tears, tears that slowly fell. He wrapped Ginny tight in his arms, burying his face in her auburn hair inherited by their daughter. Ginny's laugh was watery, but filled with delight as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, the picture fluttering to the floor.

James, Albus, and Lily watched their parents in bewilderment. To say they didn't understand what was going on was putting it mildly. They had only ever seen their father cry once before, seven years ago. To see him crying now…

James and Albus let their wand hands fall to their sides, exchanging identical puzzled looks. Lily on the other hand, slipped her wand into the waistband of her pants, approaching their parents.

"Mom, Dad," Lily kept her tone neutral and cautious, stopping several feet from the couple. "What's going on?"

Harry looked up in surprise at his only daughter, Ginny turning her head to look over her shoulder at her children at the same time and wacked Harry in the chin with the top of her head.

"Ow!" Harry and Ginny jumped apart, rubbing their offended appendages, wincing. James, Albus, and Lily just stood with their mouths agape; amazed at how fast their parents moved, the tears forgotten.

"Sorry sweetie." Ginny apologized. " I didn't mean to wake you all up."

James snorted, Albus rolled his eyes in annoyance, Harry rubbed his chin, grumbling, but the picture that had floated to the ground when she had startled her parents caught Lily's attention instead.

"Right, that's why you ran through the house _screaming_." James grumbled.

"At an ungodly hour in the morning." Albus griped.

"Don't speak to your mother like that." Harry reprimanded them absentmindedly.

Lily picked up the picture, the conversation just a noise in the background. The man…he looked so much like…but he couldn't be, could he?

"But honestly, why did she-"

"Mom." Lily whispered, but she went unnoticed.

"-go through the house yelling?" James continued to grumble.

"She obviously had a-"

"MOM!" Lily panicked. All mouths closed and snapped towards her.

"Who-" Lily held out the picture to Ginny, pointing at the man, tears clouding her vision.

Ginny burst into tears again, her dark brown eyes locking with the identical eyes of her daughter's. Lily ran into her mother's arms, clutching at Ginny. They both fell into a heap on the floor, sobbing. The picture falling to the ground again.

James and Albus watched, shocked. Harry watched with empathetic, understanding, green eyes.

"What-" Albus.

"The picture is of your brother. And-" Harry took a deep breath. "and hi-his family." He choked out the words, the tears once again flowing.

Silence reigned.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**4 years later**

"Ginny, you can't do this to yourself." Molly Weasley, the only one who dared, gently berated her daughter.

"Do what Mum? Quit hoping? I _can't_." Ginny fisted her hands in her short auburn hair, bowing her head. She sat at the table in the kitchen at the table, her elbows resting on the table. Unable to care that it was bad manners to put your elbows on the table.

"Love…" Molly slid into a chair beside her daughter, resting a loving hand on her daughter's shoulder. "We all want to have Siri back, but you have to face the same truth we all have."

"What truth Mum? What truth?" Ginny demanded, violently erupting, slamming her fists on the table and turning her head to glare at her mother. "What _truth?_ That my _son _is never coming home! That I'm _never _going to see him again! What _TRUTH?" _Ginny stood up abruptly, the chair crashing to the floor.

Molly watched her daughter with sad brown eyes. She couldn't help her daughter. She didn't know how. So she let her daughter vent.

"He _WILL_ come home! Some day, Mum, I _know _he will!" Ginny paced the length of the kitchen.

"I'm NOT-" A large barn owl flying through the open kitchen window and landing on the table cut off Ginny's tirade.

No one knew they were there, all believed them to be taking a mother-daughter trip to France for a month due to all the stress over the past few years in the renewed search for Siri.

Mother and daughter exchanged puzzled looks before Molly gently extricated the letter from the owl who hooted and flew out the window. Molly studied the letter for a few seconds then looked up at her daughter, holding the letter out towards Ginny.

"It's for you, dear."

Ginny just stared at the letter for a moment in open puzzlement before taking it and opening it.

_Dear Mrs. Potter,_

_We are writing to inform you that you're son Sirius Remus Potter has been critically injured in a muggle car bombing and is currently in our critically injured ward. You're daughter-in-law Kamari Angel Potter and you're grandchildren, Caine William Charles Potter, Tahira Fredricka Georgia Potter, Kaiden Ronald Percival Potter, Kendrix James Arthur Potter, Liberty Lilly Molly Potter and America Ginerva Hermoine Potter will be released at six this evening pending their checkups are negative for critical injuries._

_Sincerely,_

_St. Mungo's_

_Head Healer _

_Markus Avery_

Ginny clutched the parchment in her hands, holding her breath.

"Ginny? Ginny!" Molly rushed to her unresponsive daughter, shaking Ginny when her face began to turn blue. "Ginny, breathe! Breathe!" Ginny gasped, and then started to hyperventilate.

"M-mum." Ginny gasped, tears falling rapidly, her hands shaking violently. "Mum." Ginny wailed, collapsing into her mother's waiting arms.

While Ginny lay against her mother, sobbing her heart out, Molly gently removed the letter from her daughter's hands. Rubbing soothing circles on Ginny's back, Molly read the letter, tears falling down her cheeks by the time she let the letter slip from her grasp and float to the ground.

Molly and Ginny slid to the ground in a heap, wrapped in each other arms, crying their hearts out until their throats became sore and an ache appeared in their chests. And then they stayed where they were crying silently.

Not long after, Arthur, Ron, Hermoine, and Harry apparated just outside the Burrow's wards, making their way to the kitchen door, quietly talking with the occasional laugh.

"Come on Harry! That guy was terrified of you!" Ron's loud voice broke the silence that had filled the kitchen. He opened the door, walking in while talking over his shoulder. His laugh was cut short when he looked forward.

"Ron, not everyone is-" Harry stopped in the doorway, Hermoine and Arthur running into him.

"Harry, what-" Arthur began but ended abruptly when he saw what had frozen Harry.

"Harry, what on earth-" Hermoine huffed, and being shorter then the men, she shoved her way past Harry into the kitchen and then rushed over to Molly and Ginny.

"What's happened? Are you two alright?" Hermoine gushed, but received no response. She looked into their identical brown eyes and found nothing but deep despair, there was no recognition in them at seeing Hermoine.

Then she spotted the letter lying on the hearth in front of the fireplace. She picked it up and quickly scanned it. Her brown eyes went wide, her hands began to violently shake and the letter floated to the ground when it slipped through her hands. The tears began to fall rapidly and she sunk to the floor a shaking, sobbing mess.

"Hermoine!" Ron ran to his wife's side, kneeling beside her and gathering her into his arms. He snatched the letter up, scanned it and his face went white.

"Harry, mate, you need to read this." Ron held the letter out, his words snapping Arthur and Harry out of their daze. Arthur ran to Molly and Ginny, kneeling beside them and wrapping his arms around them. Harry cast a worried look towards his wife and mother-in-law, but opted on reading the letter first.

He quickly scanned it and his face mirrored Ron's. He locked eyes with Ron's blue ones and an identical determined look covered both their faces. They both gave one curt nod to the other in sync.

"Alright, enough of this. We need to get to St. Mungo's. Now." Harry took charge, going over to his wife and lifting her to her feet. "We're not doing our son any good sitting here wallowing away. Let's go." He grabbed Ginny's hand and led her to the fireplace; the letter still clutched in his other hand. Ginny followed in a daze, unable to function on her own. After all this time…she would finally see her son, if she didn't lose him first. He grabbed a fistful of floo powder, and taking Ginny with him, stepped into the fireplace, threw down the floo powder, and said, "St. Mungo's." Disappearing in a green flash.

Ron hoisted Hermoine up; keeping an arm around her shoulders while Arthur did the same with Molly, both women leaning against their respective husbands. Ron quickly followed Harry and Ginny with Hermoine clutched to his side. Arthur, not knowing the information contained in the letter that had sent the three Weasley women into tears, but trusting his son-in-law, followed Harry and Ron's lead and flooed to St. Mungo's with Molly clasped to him.

Harry stepped out of a fireplace at St. Mungo's and ran over to the receptionist, leading Ginny by the hand. Ron and Arthur appeared moments after Harry, following his lead.

"Sirius Potter? Where can we find Sirius Potter?" Harry demanded.

The receptionist gaped at Harry in astonishment.

"Sirius Potter! Pay attention!" Ron slammed his fist on the counter.

"W-wha w-what ward?" The receptionist managed to stutter out.

"Critically injured." Ron snapped, his face beginning to flush red in anger.

"5th floor." She pointed towards the stairs at the end of the hall.

The three men ran towards the stairway, dragging the women behind them. They rushed up the stairs, the women following along like puppets. They made it up there in record time, rushing this receptionist as well, who had the same reaction as the other.

Harry growled in frustration, hating his celebrity more than ever. Ron, for once, was in agreement with Harry. They just wanted to see Siri. After so long, after 11 years, they just wanted to see Siri. That was their one and only concern. Arthur went pale, falling back with Hermoine, Ginny, and Molly. He now understood. After so long of not knowing if he was alive, and then just the occasional picture, Siri was within their reach again.

"What room is Sirius Potter in?" Ron demanded. The receptionist just stammered. Harry growled, slamming his fists into the counter, tears blurring his vision. He just wanted to see his son. He choked back a sob while Ron kept badgering the receptionist, only making her anxiety worse.

"Siri-" Ginny whispered, stunned.

"He's alive." Molly whispered.

"We knew he was alive." Hermoine whispered as well, being logical like always.

"But to actually have him within reach-" Ginny breathed.

"It's just-we knew he was alive, but we weren't apart of his life. We thought we would never be." Molly.

"And now, to have him here, within feet of us…" Hermoine.

"On the brink of death." A tear slipped down Ginny's cheek.

"No, he's not. He's been through worse actually. _I've_ put him through worse." A voice piped up from behind them, giggling.

Ginny, Hermoine, and Molly turned simultaneously towards the voice. They gasped, seeing the blonde haired woman with the silver-blue eyes standing before them.

"But then again, he did deserve it." She murmured, continuing on.

"Are you having a conversation with yourself?" Hermoine questioned, the first to break out of her stunned reverie.

"Why yes I am." The blonde haired woman smiled brightly.

"Did you say he's not dieing?" Ginny asked desperately, taking a step towards the woman before hesitating.

"No." The woman snorted. "Heavens no, he was bleeding a lot for a little while and I was worried he'd die from blood loss. But that matter was resolved quickly after we got here." She reassured Ginny, and inadvertently Hermoine and Molly.

"Who are you, dear?" Molly asked as politely as she could, curiously studying the woman before her, able to gain some composure now that she wasn't afraid of Siri being permanently out of her reach forever.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! My name's Kamari Angel Potter. Just call me Angel though, everyone does." Angel greeted, stepping forward with her hand outstretched to the three women. All three shook her hand in turn.

Angel's words gave the three women the strength they needed to regain themselves and behave normally, well as normal as could be pending that they were about to be reunited with a family member they hadn't had any contact with for 11 years.

"As in Siri's wife?" Hermoine asked her.

"Yes. They just released me. I'm waiting for them to give the all clear so I can fill out the paperwork for our kids. Oh, you can see Wolf later. They're not letting in any visitors at this time. But don't worry, he's just sleeping right now." Angel smiled kindly at the three women.

"Wolf?" Molly asked, puzzled.

"Yes." Angel laughed, a tinkling pleasant sound. "He doesn't go by Siri anymore." A rather bittersweet smile and something dark in her eyes appeared and disappeared just as quickly as it came replaced with the same pleasant smile as before, leaving Ginny, Hermoine, and Molly guessing.

"Would you like to mee-" Angel started, gesturing back towards the rooms from where she came.

"JUST TELL US WHERE-" Ron bellowed.

"RONALD!" The three women yelled, glaring over their shoulders at said red head. Arthur still stood staring into space, Harry with his arms resting on the counter, head bowed. Both all three men jumped and turned to stare wide-eyed in fright at their wives.

"This is Angel, Siri-Wolf's-wife." Hermoine introduced, gestured towards the blonde haired woman. "Siri-Wolf-is fine, he's sleeping right now."

A pair of identical blue eyes and a set of green ones locked on Angel, studying her, incredulous. She smiled and waved at them.

She was about Harry's height, dressed in a simple gray tee and blue jeans with tennis shoes, her silver-blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. She had a bandage on her right arm and her left temple as well as on her cheek. And yet a smile still graced her face, her silver-blue eyes twinkling in delight.

"Who would have thought something good would have come out of this?" Angel laughed her tinkling laugh, causing Ginny, Hermoine, and Molly to smile and an absent smile to appear on the men's faces.

"What do you mean?" Hermoine.

"I've been trying to get Wolf to come back, to contact all of you for several years now. But he wouldn't listen. Then low and behold, here we are." Angel and Hermoine smiled, Ginny and Molly laughing.

"Do you want to meet the kids?" Angel finished her question from earlier.

The three women nodded eagerly, and followed Angel as she headed down a hall and into a room not far from the reception area. Harry, Ron, and Arthur trailed along behind the women, still in shock.

"Have you contacted the rest of the family?" They heard Angel ask. This caught Arthur's attention.

"Honey, I'm going to go floo everyone alright?" Arthur alerted Molly, already heading back the way they had come.

"Alright dear!" Molly acknowledged absently, eager to meet her great-grandkids.

"Harry, Ron, why don't you help me?" Arthur gently suggested, seeing them still in a daze. They nodded absently, following Arthur.

"Can you believe it, mate?" Ron nudged Harry.

"Hardly. I'm a _grandpa_." He grumped.

Arthur burst out laughing. "It's not terrible Harry. It's great actually. You get to spoil them rotten and fill them with sweets then send them home."

"Yeah, but look at all I've already missed. I mean, I don't even know how _old_ they are. I just found out their names today."

"Then we'll just have to make up for lost time. It's never too late." Ron rested a hand on Harry's shoulder, his smile tired.

"Hey." Angel stepped into a room that had six kids sitting on two hospital beds.

"Hermoine, Ginny, Molly, this is Caine." Angel rested her hand on a young teen boy's shoulder, smiling down at him. He had shaggy dark red hair, watching them through cautious gold eyes. He had a small cut on his cheek and a bandage on one wrist. He wore a simple white tee, blue jeans, and chucks. Identical to the other five children's outfits.

"This is Tahira." Angel motioned to a preteen girl sitting on the second bed in between two little girls, comforting them. Tahira had green hair so dark it appeared black with green highlights put into a long ponytail. Her eyes were a bright yellow, her pupils black slits.

"The two little girls are Liberty and America." They had identical heads of curly hair the same shade of their mothers, but had the familiar green eyes of the Potter family. They were cuddled into the older girl's sides, her arms wrapped around them.

"Oh twins." Molly breathed, her eyes filled with tears.

"That's Kaiden." Angel indicated a preteen boy with sleek dark blue hair that was just a little longer than normal. He greeted them with a goofy grin and twinkling deep blue eyes.

"And last but not least, Kendrix." The familiar little boy sat between his two brothers, holding their hands. An identical goofy grin to Kaiden's on his face, watching them with Angel's silver-blue eyes and a head full of messy black hair.

Ginny, Hermoine, and Molly greeted them all with a smile in turn.

"You guys, this is your Grandma Ginny, Grandmum Molly, and Grandma Hermoine."

An awkward silence filled the room. No one knowing quite what to say.

"So, are you actually going to be in our lives or are you going to leave this room and we'll never see you again?" Caine was the first to break the silence.

Angel gasped, glaring at her son in reproach. Ginny, Molly, and Hermoine gaped at him in shock. Tahira refused to acknowledge them, Liberty and America were slowly falling asleep, their tiny bodies in shock from the fear and adrenaline rush they had experienced earlier that day.

"Young man, you know better then to speak that way!" Angel bit out, Caine flushed, bowing his head, looking a little sheepish.

"Sorry, Mom." He mumbled out. At her raised eyebrow he turned towards the three women. "I'm sorry, that was very rude of me." He met each their eyes in turn.

"It's quite alright. You just don't want to get hurt." Hermoine smiled at him gently, cautious. "No one wants to be rejected." She whispered, hesitant waiting for some sign that they would be well received.

"No, you're right." He returned her cautious smile.

Hermione stepped closer to the bed.

"Where do you go to school?"

"Oh," He sat up in shock. "I used to go to a high school in France, but now I don't go anywhere."

"Are you a wizard?" Hermione studied him.

"Yeah." He shrugged, one shoulder. Everyone watched their exchange, anxious. All of the children longed to be able to accept the women into their lives, to have extended family to spoil them. Angel just wanted everyone to get along, to be able to rebuild Wolf's family, to help him finish healing. Ginny and Molly watched with baited breath, tears lingering in the corners of their eyes. They wanted to be apart of their grandchildren's lives, to be accepted and loved by them.

"How old are you?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I'm thirteen." He smiled shyly.

"Why don't you go to Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts?" Caine had to stop for a moment and think of why that term was so familiar. "Oh, you mean the school for witches and wizards?"

Hermione nodded in confirmation.

"I'm half dragon. I don't think I'd exactly be accepted." He explained matter-of-factly.  
>His news shocked Hermione into silence, stunning Ginny and Molly. Everyone else waited with baited breath for their response.<p>

"That shouldn't matter." Ginny stepped up next to Hermione and into the conversation.

"What?" Caine asked, shocked for once.

"That you're half-dragon. Remus went and he's a werewolf as well as a wizard so why shouldn't you be able to go? We'll enroll you as soon as possible." Ginny took charge.

"What about me and Tahira?" Kaiden piped up, the goofy grin a little duller than usual.

"How old are you and Tahira, Kaiden?" Hermione asked.

"I'm eleven and Tahira's twelve. I'm half phoenix and she's half basilisk."

"We'll enroll you guys too." At Ginny's words, Kaiden beamed at the women, and Tahira sent them a small shy smile. Ginny and Hermoine returned the smiles with bright ones of their own.

"Hey, we let everyone know and they're either here or on their way." Ron busted into the room, startling everyone. Hermione, Ginny, Angel, and Molly spun around to face the red head, the smile fell from the children's faces replaced with weary expressions.

"Ron, could you be any more rude?" Harry snapped, shoving past his best mate and brother-in-law.

"Sorry about him." He cast a shy, unsure smile towards the kids.

"I suspect that if he's normally this way, we might as well get used to it. Is it too much to hope that this was just a fluke?" Tahira drawled in a dry voice, startling all the occupants minus the two little girls. Angel, Caine, Kendrix, and Kaiden all beamed at her, while Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Molly busted out laughing leaving an indignant Ron to huff and cross his arms to pout, the edges of his ears turning red.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Let me know what you think.**

**XParisAmourX**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This chapter and the last chapter are basically for information that's needed. Trust me, everything's going to be getting a lot harder over the next few chapters. **

"Mrs. Potter?" A nurse appeared in the doorway of the overcrowded room.

Everyone turned towards her expectantly, the room becoming deathly silent.

"Mr. Potter is awake now."

"Thank you." Angel sent a gentle smile towards the nurse, who nodded in acknowledgement and quietly receded.

"Would you like to go see him?" Angel turned towards Ginny and Harry, a shy blush creeping up her neck.

Ginny and Harry exchanged an anxious but hopeful smile. Molly was already fussy over the children, Hermoine had moved over to continue talking to Caine, Kendrix, and Kaiden, Ron right beside her.

"Come on then." Angel lead the way to the door with Ginny and Harry close behind.

"Good luck mate!" Ron slapped Harry's back when he passed, bringing up the rear.

"Thanks." He tried to give Ron a confident smile, but knew it had come out as more of a grimace, leaving Ron chuckling.

"What if he doesn't want to see us?" Ginny's voice broke, her bottom lip trembling. Harry wanted to comfort his wife, but thought it best to leave her with their son's wife.

"He does. He always has. He just never wanted to admit it." Angel wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"But what if he says he hates us? That he never wants to see us again?" Harry could hear Ginny start to sniffle.

"Don't worry. He might be a bit standoffish at first, but he get over it. So just ignore everything he says." Angel smiled, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Ginny laughed. "You know him so well." Her voice became wistful.

"I didn't always." Angel's voice lost it's lightness and laughter, becoming dark and angry.

Harry stared at her back in shock, having followed behind the two women. Ginny had fallen silent, her sniffling coming to an abrupt halt.

"I'm sorry. It's all in the past." Angel tried to wave it away, but one look at Ginny's stunned face made her continue. "Really." Angel's voice softened, her eyes and smiled gentled. "It's a long story and you really should hear it from Wolf, but not today. But later." Angel's gentle manner seemed to reassure Ginny, allowing Harry to relax too.

He knew his wife was uncharacteristically emotional and teary today, but he honestly couldn't blame her. He felt the same way, but kept it in control. And on top of that, her emotional state seemed to have allowed her to bond with Angel quicker than normal.

Angel stopped at a door near the end of the hall. She sent Ginny and Harry a reassuring smile before reaching for the door handle.

Harry and Ginny waited with baited breath as Angel turned the handle and gently pushed the door open.

~!~

"So, do any of you play quidditch?" Ron asked with a big grin as soon as Harry, Ginny, and Angel were out of earshot. Hermoine gasped, Molly looked at him in reproach, all of the kids looked at him taken aback, aside from Liberty and America who had fallen asleep. Tahira gently moved them off her, sliding off the bed, and laying them out next to each other on the hospital sheets. She came over and joined the others and their conversation.

"We all do." Tahira rubbed Kendrix's head, making him laugh and twist to get away. A slight blush flooded her cheeks.

"Really?" Ron's face lit up in delight while Hermoine and Molly sighed in annoyance, resigned to listening to the quidditch discussion coming up. They quietly moved over to two chairs sitting against a wall for visitors.

"Yeah." Kaiden piped up. "Dad taught us and Mom. He said we're naturals." A wide, proud grin spread across his face, the same grin appearing on Kendrix's while a rather reluctant one appeared on Caine and Tahira's lips.

"What positions?" Was Ron's first question.

"I'm a keeper!" Kendrix bumped fists with Ron.

"Yeah, I'm a beater." Caine shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

"I'm a chaser, just like Mom." Tahira announced proudly.

"Me too!" Kaiden grinned up at his sister.

"Liberty's going to be our seeker. She drives Mom crazy." Tahira put forth, the siblings shared a look and busted out laughing, leaving a very confused look.

"Well, I do believe that you lot could try out for the quidditch teams at Hogwarts when you go this September." Hermoine interjected suddenly, breaking up the joviality that had consumed the group.

At first, they didn't respond. Caine, Tahira, and Kaiden just stared at her in shock, their eyes wide and mouths slightly gaping. Ron grinned, his chest puffing out slightly as if they were _his _grandkids. Then that silence was broken by a seven year old's innocent words.

"I gotta go pee."

Everyone turned to stare at him, incredulous, and busted out laughing.

"Come on, love." Molly got up, holding her hand out to Kendrix. He grinned, hoping down off the bed and taking her hand. "Let's go find a loo, shall we? And then maybe we can go get some food for everyone?" She smiled gently and led Kendrix out of the room.

"Do you really think we can go to Hogwarts?" Tahira moved over next to Hermoine, taking the seat Molly had just vacated. Her expression eager and hopeful but hesitant and cautious at the same time.

At the same time, Kendrix, Caine, and Ron launched into a heated quidditch discussion, quickly becoming absorbed. Thankfully, Liberty and America were heavy sleepers and were emotionally and physically exhausted as well. They wouldn't be waking up for a very long time.

"I don't see as to why not. There are no rules against it." Hermoine turned her full attention towards the girl, happy that she was finally opening up. "They shouldn't have a problem with it. After all, they let Remus go and he's a werewolf. And they let Teddy go and he's half werewolf. Plus, you're Harry Potter's grandchildren. Somehow, I don't see them saying no."

Tahira smiled, actually smiled.  
>"Wow, you have a beautiful smile." Hermoine complimented, causing Tahira to turn a bright red.<p>

"Thanks." Tahira mumbled, bowing her head to hide behind her hair.

"Hey, don't hide now." Hermoine gently chided, leaning forward to look Tahira in the eye, gently smoothing the dark green hair away from Tahira's face and behind an ear.

At the same moment, the boy's quidditch discussion was winding down.

"I can't believe your not Chuddley Cannon fans." Ron moaned.

"Well, Dad didn't like to watch them. They reminded him of all of you too much." Kaiden bemused causing Caine and Ron to turn and stare at him in surprise. "What? I overheard him telling Mom once." Kaiden shrugged.

"Really? Cause I remember Mom taking us to Chuddley games all the time when we were younger."

"Oh yeah, she did it to hurt Dad." Kaiden said matter-of-factly.

"What the hell?" Caine gasped.

Ron just sat back and listened to the ongoing conversation, somewhere in between hurt, horrified, and touched. Touched that Siri had always cared about them, enough that it hurt him to go to mere Chuddley Cannon games, but horrified that it was something that could be used by someone to hurt him. Especially Siri's own wife.

"What the hell?" Ron barked out, startling the two boys. They both stared at him with wide, incredulous eyes.

"What? Didn't anyone tell you?" Kaiden demanded in a harsh tone, a hard glint in his blue steel like eyes.

"Tell me what?" Ron bit out, his eyes narrowed. How could she hurt Siri? She's his wife, she's supposed to love him!

"Dad kidnapped Mom and tortured her for years."

**This is just a sneak peak of the story I'm thinking about publishing. If you would like to read it, send me a PM or a review and I'll send you a bigger piece of it.  
><strong>

Her dead heart ached, her immortal soul weary, and yet, she still had the urge to cause chaos in the world. Something she'd thought she'd outgrown. She sighed, opening her eyes and gazing up at the ceiling above her thrown. Being a queen certainly had its downsides.

**Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Hey, baby." Wolf smiled at Angel, his green eyes lighting up. She hurried over to his side, grabbing his hand in both of hers, bending over to kiss him gently. She sat on the edge of his bed, leaning over so that they're faces were hidden by the curtain of her hair.

Harry and Ginny hovered in the doorway uncertainly. Not wanting to interrupt but dying to finally talk to their son after all this time. Time passed slowly as Angel and Wolf whispered to each other, occasionally stealing kisses, oblivious to their audience.

"What are you doing here?" Wolf spit suddenly, his narrowed eyes locked on Harry and Ginny.

Both flinched at the venom in his voice, watching him with wide eyes. Their faces were pale and their lips drawn into a thin line. They're stances were identical, both portraying rejection and shame.

"W-we wanted to se-." Ginny tried to stutter out.

"Don't." Wolf snarled, an ugly scowl on his face.

"Wolf!" Angel hissed, glaring down at her husband. "Be nice!"

Wolf didn't respond, he just glared up at her mutinously. She quirked an eyebrow and that was all it took. Ginny and Harry watched in amazement as their son, who had always been the most stubborn out of all the Potters and Weasleys, catapulted at one simple look from this woman. He huffed, crossing his arms with minimal difficulty, looking away and losing the glare while the scowl depended.

"I'm sorry." Angel smiled at them apologetically but reassuringly.

"You look amazing, and we couldn't have wished for a better wife for you." Ginny offered a hesitant smile in his direction, unable to take her eyes off of him but unable to look him in the eye.

"Thanks." His smile was gruff and his eyes lingered on his wife, alight with love and happiness. "She's my life." Angel smiled, her features softening with the love she felt for her husband.

"Kendrix looks so much like you." Ginny whispered, quickly glancing at his face before returning her eyes to Angel and Wolf's clasped hands. Wolf's smile became tight, false and the room fell into an awkward silence.

Harry watched the exchange, preferring to remain silent. What could he say, he wondered. There really wasn't much he could think of in response to his silent question. He would be there for his son and their new family, of course, and he would wait until his son came to him to discuss what needed to be said. He knew better than most of their family that Siri wouldn't talk until he was well and ready to.

He didn't know what to make of Angel. She had just simply appeared and stepped into their and their son's lives without a qualm. He reserved the right to make a judgment on her until he knew her better.

Ginny watched Angel and Wolf have a silent conversation, fascinated. She couldn't believe that her baby boy was the same man in front of her. She couldn't believe it was her baby boy who had fallen in love with this woman and was able to have a silent conversation with her, a skill that took married couples years to perfect. It would take some adjusting she decided with tears in her eyes.

"So where did Wolf come from?" Harry broke the silence after it had become nearly unbearable, choosing what he thought was a safe subject.

"Angel came up with it." Wolf muttered, refusing to look at his father despite Angel's glare.

"Really Angel? How come?" Ginny addressed their daughter-in-law since Harry refused to.

Angel, for the first time, appeared acutely uncomfortable and refused to meet anyone's eyes, studying the tiled floor. The ever-present smile fell into a frown and lines appeared around her mouth and on her forehead. Wolf's face lost all emotion, become as cold as marble.

Harry and Ginny caught each other's eyes, confusing evident on both. What had they said?

"Angel?" Harry hesitantly addressed his daughter-in-law for the first time.

Angel's eyes fell close as she let lose a deep sigh, her face relaxing and showing defeat while Wolf did the opposite, his whole body stiffened, his face becoming hard as stone.

"It was an insult." Wolf growled out, his eyes narrowed, shocking Ginny and Harry. Angel squeezed his hand gently, but otherwise didn't move. If they hadn't of been able to see her shoulders move when she took each breath they would have truly believed that she had died and was a statue. Wolf, though, barely noticed the others. He was lost in memories that Angel knew to be unpleasant. Harry knew they were due to the expression on Wolf's face that he had often seen on his own, Ginny could only assume that the memories were unpleasant having also recognized the expression.

"I don't understand." Ginny blurted out. Harry shot her a warning look, he knew they couldn't force their son to continue, that they had to patiently wait for him to continue, but Ginny's brash nature simply didn't wait.

"I kidnapped Angel." He squeezed Angel's hand tight; she returned his grip full force. "For several years, I was her-" Wolf took a deep breath, his whole body unwinding in defeat, disgust, and guilt. His eyes fell closed and a single tear fell. "I was her tormenter. Kendrix was an oops." A small grin appeared on his face as well as hers. He opened his eyes and looked directly into his father's eyes, straightening his posture. "She hated me. For a long time, she hated me. I did terrible things to her. Terrible things that we're still working through, and I enjoyed doing it at the time. I've changed since then, but it doesn't change what I did and my pleasure at it. When she became pregnant with Kendrix, that was my wake up call.

"I realized that I had loved her for a long time and that I couldn't keep doing it. I knew I had to change, I had to convince her I was worthy of her, even though, to this day I'm still not." He grinned at Angel when she scoffed and shook her head, then returned his eyes to his father. "She's an amazing woman, to have even forgiven me, let alone to care and love me. But she does, she did and that changed me, slowly but surely."

Silent tears had begun to fall down Ginny's cheeks while Wolf talked. Aside from the few brief instances, Angel had not moved, and Harry's face remained passive. He was proud of his son and Angel though. Proud that his son was able to look him in the eye and admit this and proud that Angel had pulled through and forgiven, even loved his son with all her heart. Wolf though, was about ready to put Harry to the test though.

"Kendrix is a rape baby."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Let me know what you think.**

**XParisAmourX**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Harry Potter.  
><strong>

"What, no." Ginny gaped like a fist at her stone face son and sympathetic daughter-in-law.

Harry processed the news quietly, his wife's stunted speech appearing garbled to his traumitized ears, as if hearing her from beneath the water. How could his son, his own son, _rape_, someone? He had raised him better than that.

At first, a dark anger filled Harry. But it quickly faded away. He couldn't be so quick to judge before he knew all the facts. A good lesson drummed into his head by Kingsley.

So many questions ran through his head, the most prominent one being, could he handle hearing what his son had to say?

His eyes connected with the identical green eyes he shared with his son, and he saw hidden in them the truth. He saw his son's remorse, his self-hatred, the love for his wife, his pain, his fear. And a long dormant part of his heart cried.

He wanted to hold Siri in his arms and protect him from the dangers of the of the big, scary world like he used to when Siri was little. But Siri wasn't anymore. He wasn't little, he wasn't a kid anymore. Siri wasn't his little helper anymore. He was a grown man with his own family.

And that's how Harry treated him.

"I'm sure there's a story behind this." A single raised eyebrow, and a little tension eased from their shoulders, a little less worry and fear in the lines of their faces.

Silence once again reigned. Wolf appearing reluctant to tell his story. Ginny and Angel were disinclined to interfere, instinctively knowing that this conversation belonged between the two men. And Harry knew his son had to be the first to break the suffocating quiet that had filled the room. His lips remained sealed.

Angel laid a reassuring hand on Wolf's shoulder, an off smile masking her turmoil of emotions beneath. Wolf grasped her hand like a lifeline, staring into her eyes.

"It's what I was taught." Wolf growled out. He kept his gaze straight, glaring at the wall. Harry, Ginny, and Angel held their breath, all for different reasons.

Angel because of the fear that her husband would bulk and cause irreparable damage to his family relations. Ginny braced herself for the worst and Harry prepared himself to hear it all and not torture his son further by showing any revulsion.

When the minutes ticked by silently and no word from Siri was heard, Angel made a split second decision.

"How about I tell you my story first?

"It was Prom Night..."

**please send me a message or review if you have any ideas about what you want to happen in my stories, I'd be glad to hear from you! Also, I will be putting up a poll, I want to know which story you all want me to make my priority and update first! The poll will change as I add stories!**

**XParisAmourX**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Harry Potter.  
><strong>

**Prom Night**

"Come on Jane, the limo's here." France laughed, watching said friend furiously rush to try and finish.

Jane took a step back, admiring herself in the mirror for several minutes before finally declaring, "I'm done." After fifteen minutes of primping. France smirked having stood in the doorway the whole time, watching Jane.

"So the guys are here?" Jane pushed France out of the doorway to move out into the hall.

"Well, yeah. They're waiting on us, well, mainly you." France laughed at the glare she received from Jane.

"Shut up." Jane growled, dragging France down the hall towards the living room.

France let her, a smirk on her face, chuckling. Jane stopped abruptly, France slamming into Jane's back. France looked around her friend and realized they were on the threshold of the living room where they guys waited just out of sight.

Jane was primping herself.

France busted out laughing.

"Sh!" Jane hissed, elbowing France in the stomach. Just making France laugh harder.

"Oh my gosh." Jane groaned, rolling her eyes. Then walked into the living room, leaving the laughing France behind.

"H-hey." France laughed, following Jane, wiping the tears off her face.

Jane glared at her at the same time that Cameron and Kendrick noticed them and stood.

"Hey." France smiled, walking up to Kendrick while Jane went to Cameron.

"You look...just...wow. Beautiful." Kendrick grinned, holding France's hand, kissing her.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." She smiled sweetly, squeezing his hand while running the other down the lapel of his coat.

Beside France and Kendrick, Jane and Cameron stood, awkwardly. Having already said hello and made the appropiate compliments, they waited for France and Kendrick.

France glanced over at Jane and Cameron and felt a shock that they were just standing there awkwardly, looking anywhere but at each other.

"So are we ready?" France pulled away from Kendrick, addressing all three of them.

"I am." Jane chirped, linking arms with France.

"Ready?" France addressed the boys, smiling.

They both nodded, and followed the girls out the door. Kendrick rushed ahead and opened the limo door for them. Jane's white dress had a very puffy skirt that they found very hard to shove into the backseat of the limo.

Eventually though, after a lot of shoving, France landed in a heap across Jane's lap, both breathless and laughing. Kendrick and Cameron slid in beside them, huge grins on their faces.

"Well, are we leaving or not?" Jane giggled, her cheeks red.

"We're ready." Kendrick informed the driver, and slowly they made their way onward.

Several minutes later they were on the highway, heading toward Jacksonville for dinner. Kendrick and France sat beside each other, holding hands while Jane sat on the other side of France and Cameron sat on the other side of Kendrick.

"You two-" France sighed, but stopped abruptly when they began to slow.

"What's going on?" Jane asked, looking out the dark window to see if there had been an accident.

"Why are we slowing down?" Cameron called up front to the driver. But the driver didn't respond.

France remained silent, watching the driver, going pale as death. She clutched Kendrick's arm, her eyes going wide as they turned off the highway. Cameron and Jane were looking around frantically while Kendrick yelled angrily at the driver. Cameron's voice soon joined Kendrick's while Jane's words were tearful and pitiful.

But their actual words were lost on France. She instead, was focused on the growing terror inside of her and the gut feeling that something was very, very wrong. Her stomach rolled, and she was afraid she was going to be physically ill.

She knew, that what happened that night would change everything.

They stopped on a deserted road, trees on either side as far as the eye could see, the branches touching and making a canopy over their heads.

All fell silent for just a brief minute, like the silence before a storm. Then chaos erupted.

The doors were jerked open on both sides, Jane and Cameron disappearing seconds afterward. Kendrick was torn from her grip soon afterward.

She could hear them outside, screams of rage, anger, and fear penetrating the air. France sat frozen, unable to move for several seconds.

Then she launched herself out the door, unknowling leaping right into the enemy's hands.

They caught her around the waist, hauling her up against the unseen body, shadowed by darkness. She twisted her body in his grip, gouging his face with her nails and kicking him in the groin unintentionally. He released her and she fell, scrambling away from him further into the dark.

Another man grabbed her, the first soon following, each grabbing an arm, but still she fought. She scratched, clawed, and kicked them, twisting her body in unnatural ways until she broke their hold and ran for it.

Right into the arms of a third.

He wrapped his arms tight around her locking her arms to her sides. She glared up at his unseen face, and growled before slamming her head into his nose.

He yelped, abruptly releasing her. She backed away, right into another who clasped her in his grasp, effictively stilling her movements. She growled, twisting and bending to break his hold, but his arms were like steel.

The other three approached, bloody and in agony that pissed them off.

She used the one holding her as leverage, leaning backward putting all her weight on him and planted her feet in the approaching guy's stomach and pushed with all her might, sending both guy's stumbling backwards, momentarily loosening the grip of the one holding her for just a second.

A second long enough for her to break free.

She made a break for the forest only to have one of the men grab her around the waist, eliciting a scream of terror and outrage from her, jerking her back against him. She flailed, kicking and squirming, digging her nails in his arm and creating deep gouges as she raked them along his flesh. She tossed her head about, jerking it back and slamming it into his face.

She fought like the untamed fury she was until finally four more men helped the one holding her detach and restrain her, a man on each arm and leg.

Her scream of utter outrage and fury echoed through the night as another man appeared and jammed a needle in her arm.

Within seconds, she was dead to the world.

**I need your guys help! I'm trying to find this story but I can only remember one part of it! So if you guys could read it and let me know if you know the story or the title I would be eternally grateful! :D**

**Harry and Ginny decide to el****ope after the war and before they return to school so they leave at the early dawn hours after carefully planning everything out. They're going to take a long route around and hit any guards that are there and not sleeping with a sleeping spell and oblivate them. They walk out in the predawn hours and start apparating until they finally get to their destination which is in like India or some place like it. They go to the Ministry late at night and the guy who's going to marry them takes them to an inside garden where he marries them, then they oblivate him and file the paperwork. They have a wonderful honeymoon and then when they return they can hear everyone inside talking and so they tie a white cloth onto the end of his broomstick and Ginny sticks it inside and starts waving it around yelling out that they surrender with her ring very much on display. They get pulled inside, questioned and congratulated.**

**That's all I remember, if you guys could be so kind as to help me and let me know! Thanks!:D**

**please send me a message or review if you have any ideas about what you want to happen in my stories, I'd be glad to hear from you! Also, I will be putting up a poll, I want to know which story you all want me to make my priority and update first! The poll will change as I add stories!**

**XParisAmourX**


End file.
